


August

by SpreadButter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadButter/pseuds/SpreadButter
Summary: Kara spends time reminiscing on the month before everything hit the fan, when she and Lena were together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Stories with a dash of song





	August

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this fic is August by Flipturn.

Kara sat down on her couch in exhaustion after spending the day fighting aliens and petty thieves. She sighed and opened her laptop. She needed to finish an article before seven that night, but all she could think about is vegging out and watching Hallmark movies on Netflix. On their own accord, her hands automatically opened tabs and pulled out paper, but her mind drifted elsewhere. Her own mind betrayed her and she began to think back to Lena. She began to think back to August.

It was the hottest day of August that year and at the sun’s highest point, Kara visited Lena for lunch. It wasn’t uncommon, but the air felt different this time around, and not because of the heat. There was something more mature occurring in the air that surrounded the both of them in Lena’s office. They didn’t mention it to each other, but they could both feel a shift in atmosphere.

“I brought lunch! I got your favorite, something with kale.” Despite the air, Kara was adamant to keep her chipper mood.

“Ah, you showed up right on time. I was just starting to feel hungry.” Lena remarked, gently smiling.

Kara winked, “well, I aim to please.”

Kara handed Lena her meal and they sat down on the office couch. Maybe it was the more-than-usual flirty comments, but they soon found themselves sitting closer together and developing feelings not to be felt by friends.

“Do you feel this, too?” Kara asked, her breath ghosting and mingling over Lena’s exhales. The heat of the day only added to their proximity, enhancing the intensity between them. They were close enough to hear the faintest whisper, or to smell the softest lingering scent of perfume.

“Yes.” Lena responded quietly.

Their lips met in a hesitant kiss. Kara felt tension leave her shoulders as their lips met once, twice, three times in an intimate touch. She could only hope that Lena felt the same way. And she felt as Kara did, and even more. Lena wanted more, needed more. To feel Kara’s hidden strength bare and holding her in fits of passion was a desire that cried to become reality.

Kara could feel how badly Lena wanted her, but she vowed to herself to take it slow. However, that fell away and August became a month of passion. Lunch would turn into dinner, chaste kisses melted away into caresses, and then brief touches bled into cries of pleasure. Every delicate and bruising touch from Kara turned sensitive and fiery on Lena’s skin. For Kara, Lena’s delicacy inflamed her need to love and tend to Lena.

But just as quickly as that month morphed into thirty days of love, it filtered out amidst the chaos that was the malleable state of the universe.

In her living room, Kara set aside her laptop and put her head in her hands. “August. Oh, honey… Tasted so much sweeter with you, Lena.” A tear rolled down the creases of her hand and onto the floor. “My sticky fingers from your old residue.” She looked up, smiling sadly.

Lost in her own tragic love, Kara had to write out the thoughts that filled her mind and haunted her heart. She tore out a piece of paper from an old notebook and wrote until her tears crinkled the paper.

“Do you remember that you used to breathe so loud? Oh the taste, the sound of you, and it sounded so damn good, and it tasted like it should.” Kara closed her eyes, trying to conjure Lena’s presence, but her tears only littered the floor. “We don’t talk about it, because you hate me. We don’t have the time, because the world is ending. We thought that love was something we weren’t meant to find, because you’re a Luthor and I’m a Super. We were destined to be on different ends.” The ink that appeared on the paper now turned blotchy, staining the paper with a mixture of tears and blue ink.

“But now you’re a stranger, and I’m still July. Don’t you remember? August, honey, you were mine.” Kara let out a quiet sob.

She folded the paper haphazardly with shaky hands and threw it into her closet to forever gather dust.

A few years passed, and Kara didn’t think of the note until Lena opened the last Uhaul box of their newly shared apartment. She reached in and pulled out a worn and folded piece of paper. “What’s this, darling?” Lena asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! I may or may not write another story soon.


End file.
